When The Lights Go Out
by Kristian Floyd
Summary: My first fic... Pretty much a big joke. Ships include DM/HG, DM/GW, GW/HP, HW/HP, and HG/RW. What happens when they can't decide who the better mate is? Read and find out!


When The Lights Go Out

Chapter One: But I Can't Lead Him On…

Author's Note: It's my first story! Yay! I'm getting help with fellow writers, Hannah Holt and Abby Ryan [also have published fics on ff.net so go look them up!]. I can't write lustful conversation too well so Hannah's helping me. You think you know, but you have no idea ;). PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'd APPRECIATE IT! Enjoy.

"WHO INVITED THAT SCUM INTO OUR HOUSE!?" shouted Ron.

          "Ginny, you'd better hurry up and get down there. I think Ron might end up at Azkaban if we leave him down there alone with Draco," said Hermione. After another angry shout from Ron and the sound of a vase breaking, Ginny came out of the closet. She had on a pink shirt and light blue capris.

          "Those look good on you. Might want to hurry though." Hermione continued. Ginny hugged her best friend and ran downstairs. Hermione followed.

          "Ronald Weasley! DROP MY DATE NOW!" Ginny shouted. Ron had Draco floating upside down over the couch, another vase zooming around his silvery blonde head. Loose change was on the floor, including Draco's wand. Ron sighed and lowered Draco. Hermione couldn't stop laughing. Ron's face turned a brilliant shade of red.

          "I'm sorry," Ron muttered through gritted teeth.

          "It's not a problem," Draco looked somewhat shaken as he replied. The sight of Ginny brought him to his sense though.

          "Forgive my stupid brother," Ginny said angrily, shooting a dirty look at her older brother. "Let's go, Draco." They walked out of the house hand in hand. Ron snarled. Hermione came up beside him.

          "It's okay, Ron. Two more days and Ginny will hate him. He's a dog." Hermione continued to chuckle.

          "I guess it's fine now," Ron smiled and slipped his arm around Hermione. He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched for a moment when Hermione pulled away.

          "Ron, I can't… I… uh," Hermione was at a loss for words. Ron looked into her eyes then back at the ground.

          "I understand. You're not over Harry." A frown spread across Ron's face. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Hermione stopped him.

          "I _am_ over Harry. I just don't like you. It was a _long_ time ago and it's never coming back," Hermione whispered. Ron continued staring at the ground while Hermione walked back upstairs.

          Ron turned off the light, sat on the couch, and buried his head in his hands. Eventually he fell asleep. He stirred when the door opened and the sound of giggling drifted through. It was 1:00 in the A.M.

          "Draco!" Ginny laughed. "Wait until we get on the couch!" Ron was sure he heard a zipper. At this, Ron sat up and drew his wand.

          "GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Ron bellowed. He ran to turn the lights on. Ginny was blushing furiously as Draco ran out the front door.

          "I HATE YOU, RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny started crying and ran upstairs. Hermione was waiting on Ginny's bed. Ginny sobbed and got ready to explain, but Hermione cut her off.

          "I heard," Hermione said. "Your brother just doesn't like Draco. In two days he'll love him. It'll be okay." Hermione hated to lie, but there was nothing else to say.

          "Draco will _never_ go out with me again! It's all because of my stupid brother. He'll only let me date Harry, but Harry's hung up on you. You know what Draco said? He said his old idea of the Weasley family changed just because he met me. He's actually okay with Ron." Ginny started quieting down. Hermione flinched at the mention of Harry.

          "Ron kissed me," Hermione muttered.

          "HERMIONE! YOU'RE KIDDING!" Ginny exclaimed. "I thought you told him how you feel?" Hermione winced again.

          "Well, he knows now. I never told him before. I figured he'd get discouraged and stop," Hermione glanced at the sheets. "I wasn't going to tell him, but I can't lead him on."

          "Well, it's best that he knows. I mean Ron doesn't need to chase after you while Lavendar likes him. Maybe he'll notice her now," Ginny replied. Hermione felt better now. It helped Ginny get over her hate for her brother. Being "checked" by Hermione was pretty bad.

          "So… you must tell me about Draco," Hermione grinned.

          "Hermione! He's such a gentleman!" Hermione raised her eyebrow at this. "Okay, so he's not _that_ gentlemen-like, but he's a whole lot of man." The girls laughed together for hours. The more Grinny told Hermione, the more Hermione liked Draco.


End file.
